Troublesome Blond
by yukihime88
Summary: A rewrite of W.O.D- Naruto's away training with Jiraiya, a fateful encounter to a bond never forgotten. will a certain mission gave way to undiscovered feelings that deepened along their journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi here's the rewritten version of WOD Titled TROUBLESOME BLOND I hope that you readers like/love this story…. (-^_^-)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Naruto or any of their character they belong to Kishimoto Masashi sensei BUT I do own the plot of this Naruto fan fic and its OC's.**

**It came to my knowledge that i got the **n**a****me of Kyuubi's seal wro**n**g but i already fix it th**a****n******ks to buterflypuss poi********n********ti********n********g it out.**

"Naruto" spoken words

"_Thoughts" spoken thoughts_

"**Summon" non-human speaking**

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, Shino, Sai and Shikamaru were given a B rank mission. The content of the mission was simple; protect the high priestess until the ceremony ends -, the end of the mission is again at the day the ceremony ends, which means the time for the mission is indefinite for its the high priestess duty to choose of the day of the ascension, who currently is on her way to a 4 months purification rite.

During that time the team is to immediately leave for Oni no kuni. Tsunade then told the rest of the team to prepare and asked Kakashi to stay for she still has something to discuss. She tosses him another scroll; which by the way catches it even without looking. It was to be handed to someone and according to Nara Shikaku they might be nearby the same area that team are about to go, raising an invisible eyebrow; Kakashi asked one question- who were at the receiving end for the scroll.

Konoha's Hokage just gave him a smile and told him that they will be happy to meet the receiver, his eye widened in realization at who might this person be; Tsunade laugh at his reaction and said that the mission is A rank before dismissing him.

A week after they left their village Konohagakure; Shikamaru kept watching Kakashi which really unnerve the former ANBU, of all the people that could stare at him why a Nara he thought, which Sakura didn't miss.

"Is there something wrong Shikamaru-san?" said Sakura which made the black hair with a pineapple like hairstyle stop on his track.

"_Tch! Mondukuse… _ne Kakashi-san isn't it about time you tell us why take this route" putting his hand inside his pockets looking at Kakashi with a bored face but you can see in his eye that he's serious.

"Why? Isn't because were on a mission to Oni no kuni, has your laziness made you forget?"said bluntly by the ex-root member while getting down from a bird made from ink.

Kakashi gave a heavy sigh and looked at the team he's leading "maa..maa don't fight now, better say it now I guess".

"Kakashi-sensei?" said Sakura

"Tsunade-sama gave us another mission.. and that is to deliver a scroll to someone who we might come across on our way to Oni no kuni" he then gave them a smile where his eyes turn upside down U shape.

After another week of travel, the team finally arrived at the first town to Oni no kuni, but they didn't stay longer than a day. Once they have restocked their entire ration on food and water they continued on, Kakashi had given them the information concerning the other mission.

Among the information where the descriptive places from the letters the Hokage receives every month, but he left out who was the sender; since then Nara as in deep thought which doesn't bother his teammates since he's almost always like that. But Kakashi doubt that and thinks that the young Nara already have an idea as to who they are delivering the scroll, as for him he can't say that he's not excited to see that person again.

It's has been years since then; and as for their journey, the phase were more than expected and will arrive early if possible as long as they don't get caught up with little troubles like last time.

~_flashback~_

They just past the border between swamp and grass when they decide to have some rest; but stumbled accidentally on a bandit's hideout, which made them no choice but exterminate the fools who attacked them thinking that they were trying to _steal_ their stolen goods.

"_This is so troublesome"_ although he did not didn't said it out loud his teammates still heard him grumble the word.

"…"

No one complain to his words since it's really was troublesome that they have to fight these bandits.

"Maa..maa.. let's just quickly clean the mess up and be on our way" said their team captain giving them his usual easy go lucky smile.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and with her one punch on the ground, the bandits lost almost all their warriors and for those that tried to run Shino, Sai and Shikamaru subdued them. After annihilating the bandit group they got some extra pocket money for the travel from the bounty the bandits have on their heads and quickly set back to their journey again.

~end~

Two days ago they pass through a town named after a vegetable the town of _Daikon,_ it was weird at first but soon they found out why- almost all of the dishes have daikon in them except for some, which why they didn't even stay more than a day.

They all agreed that if they stayed longer, they might unable to eat the vegetable ever again the team had enough of that vegetable and anyone would be if they were served a full course radish cuisine morning to evening at the inn they stayed, they were also sure that they won't be able to eat that vegetable for a couple of months.

On one of their stop to rest for night, Shino were looking around the perimeter spreading his Kekaichu to scan the area while Sai set up some traps. The remaining two were to set-up camp while Kakashi went to get some fire woods, Shikamaru followed him which the white haired Jounin didn't miss, because Sakura told the shadow wielder to go help him to gather some woods since the shadow wielder didn't help put up the tents. Once he was sure that their far enough Kakashi turn around to face the black hair lad with a pineapple head for a hair style.

"…"…

"_Tch! So he's not saying anything so troublesome" _he thought as the Jounin just stood there by the tree and lean his back on it.

"Ne Kakashi-san why didn't you just tell us that were meeting _him_" said while his hands are inside his pockets not even looking at the former ANBU.

"_So he really did figure it out… leave it to the Nara's" _he thought "maa… I thought it would be a great surprise since it's been a couple of years since then" he said with a voice that if you listened carefully you would get the slight hint that he too can't wait to be able to meet again.

Scratching his head Shikamaru let out a sigh _"Naruto eh! It's almost three years since he left with Jiraiya-sama_" he looks at Kakashi and about to voice out something but deemed not to because it's too troublesome.

"_Oh! That's it? Guess better gather some woods, I don't want to be at the end of Sakura's fist'._ Were the Jounin's thoughts, picking up dried woods for the camp along with the young Nara.

Kakashi true to his skills have long notice that a bug was listening to their conversation, but decided to let it go since it were Shino and Kakashi knows that he won't speak of what he heard to their two oblivious teammates. Regarding their travel the silver haired Cyclops knew that they have shortened the travel time with some days moving without rest and in three more days and they arrive at the second town of Oni no kuni.

Somewhere on a Ramen stand in a town you can see a piles of bowls stack together, the owner with money on his hands still have his mouth hanging open from the shock. That someone just ate 40 bowls of assorted flavored Ramen in less than 20 minutes and those are the big bowls.

The young lad who just came back from a job he took up from the request board 4 days ago, that contains a reward of 100,000 Ryo will be given to anyone who can take down the group of mix bandits including the bounty of some individuals if they did manage to kill said person.

Normally the job would take at least 2 to 3 days for a team high Chunin to annihilate/subdue this kind of bandits since there some rouge ninjas among them. And even a week or two for a group of samurai's or warriors. The claiming office were still awed that the notorious bandits were taken down by a single person and no less than a day, and said person told them that he spent more time traveling than defeating the crooks cause the place was far and secluded, leaving the people in the room with their jaws wiping the floor as they watch the young lad exit the place.

Girls would stop at their tracks twisting their necks just to stare at the person passing by, and not only girls but guys as well. This person wears a jet black jacket with intricate design at the edges, beneath inside were a sleeveless dark red-orange shirt that hugs his upper body; paired by dark grey pants- a little loose but fits his legs perfectly and a black Shinobi sandal.

This person has small body frame and tan kiss skin, blond locks no longer wild and now falls almost to the nape of his neck but his ear fangs were a bit longer than the rest. Eyes that is clear like ocean sometimes blue as the sky above and a forehead protector nowhere to be found to hide a face between feminine and masculine, no longer have the baby fat he has years ago; the tree whisker like marks on both side of his cheek only made the features more attractive for both genders.

Whenever he walks by; there are people who will stop just to look at him, which at times he finds bothersome not that he hates the attention he gets; but the blond just don't know the reason why he was being stared at all the time (a little dense are we.. ( -_-") ...) there was also a time when Naruto was mistaken as a girl and got hit on, especially by drunks they're pester him nonstop.

Now that he have the money from the bounty, he can fend off for a few days. Thinking back; he still can't believe that the old pervert took his Gama wallet leaving an I.O.U and be back in a week letter, which made him empty handed and no choice but to pick out some job from the request board and snatch the one that is easy but has high reward.

Immediately after receiving the reward he quickly took off to eat some food, since he hasn't eaten anything decent the past 4 days which is just river fish, mountain mushrooms, some edible herbs and fruits he can find.

Even though he should be resting, he decided to head out again to try and see what scrolls he got. the spoils of war that he got if you can call them that, as most of the scrolls belong to the Uzumaki clan so it was only appropriate that he grabbed it together with some other extra scrolls considering that the Jinchuuriki before him was also an Uzumaki. What he got from his spoils of war was nothing but a small fortune which over all can buy a small town and still have left to spend.

The young lad have got his hands at least 25 scrolls which most of the scrolls was from Uzushiogakure, some even has seal on them that required certain keys to open up the scrolls. What remain were normal but still valuable scrolls on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and some documents.

Seeing that it was vast collection he was certain that one of the groups client might be a collector of some sorts, especially items from lost clans judging from the number of scrolls with information about it. Opening some of the scroll were easy for him since he were well-versed in Fuuinjutsu, even the old pervert told Naruto that he was a natural when it came to Sealing Arts, that after training for only two years he was almost as good as the late Fuuinjutsu Master of Konoha the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

He only needed to tweak some of the lesser seals but not the ones with more intricate formation of seals. Focusing on the more complex seals; searching for loopholes if there was any but not counting on it since the seal was made by an Uzumaki. The clan that was well known to have been feared when it comes to Sealing Arts, unconsciously his hands came to touch the center of his stomach where the Eight Trigrams seal lay unseen. The seal was also a great example of an Uzumaki Sealing Arts; Naruto had discovered that the Kyuubi's seal was based on an Uzumaki seal.

Lost to his surrounding he didn't notice or heard one of his clones call out for him until he notice the shadow looming over him, there was no time to dodge as it was already too late; the broken branch came in full contact with his face which made his nose bleed. Wiping his nose of the red liquid he accidentally smeared the substance on one of the scrolls when he accidentally made contact with it which unsealed it.

Eyes widening at witnessing how his blood is a key to unseal a scroll with what looked no doubt a type of blood seal; his hesitations of him belonging to a clan of a lost country disappeared. It was all the proof he need, thinking that he might still have a kinfolk out there gave life to his dying fire of hope of having family relatives alive somewhere.

Mixed feelings of relief, sadness and happiness seared to his ever gentle heart as tears flooded his blue eyes giving it a glass like look, it was all then set aside when he realize once again that there were few scrolls with the same blood seal. Most of the scrolls were about history, clans, and the royal family of Uzu no kuni.

He also found out that a certain clan in Konoha was originally from Uzushiogakure and was the Uzumaki's guardian although it was from a very long time ago even before Konoha was founded. The documents were so old but well maintained that the information have been lost to the said clan as for the well-known Uzumaki clan, they weren't divided but there was two parts of the family those from the royal family and those that are not but unlike the Hyuuga clan the two sides have no conflict whatsoever with either side.

Among the scrolls he unsealed was that one scroll that when he opened it released scrolls, what came out was 2 pairs of bigger scrolls than the rest; from the looks of it the scrolls was made from a special and high quality paper. Naruto can only came up with one answer, since he have seen the same paper years ago, they were contract scrolls for summoning, something caught his attention and when he took a careful look on two contract scroll's design he jump from his seat to grab one of the scrolls that he had read, his eyes darted back to the beautifully designed scrolls and back at the scroll on his hands. What he got in his hands were no mere contract scrolls, they were some of the one's that haven't seen since the 2nd ninja war and was thought to been lost forever. It is said that some contracts from the Uzushiogakure only works with certain clans but there's only little information on it that it's hard to believe.

Based on the design in the document on hand; the young Uzumaki summarized that the summons were a tiger or lion maybe, one might be a wolf, some sort of bird he wasn't sure, a serpent like creature and the last one he can't get what it was with just the design since there were no writing indicating what sort of animal it is. From the normal looking ones it was written that it's a contract summon on bears and then a stag; he can already guess whose clan those would be suitable, and from what was written on the document it's hard to believe that the lost village had so many summoning contracts.

Back at the inn he was staying Naruto took out again the contract scrolls specifically the two scrolls, when he was about to open it he realize that it might be better to do his experiment in a wide area just in case he accidentally summon a big boss like Gamabunta; so once again he sealed them back into the scroll.

On his way out the blond was greeted and bid goodbye by the lady at the front desk. He was so used to girls getting angry, calling him names and hurting him (well except for Hinata or Ten-ten and the one beating him was mostly Sakura) that he just want to run away from them especially when he can clearly see on their face that they want to rip his cloths to pieces.

After finding a place where he won't be disturb and set some seals to inform him if someone has entered the area whether they have chakra or not. He took out the scroll and bite his thumb smudge some blood on it and with poof of smoke the two scrolls came out, the first one he took was the one with a tiger like design he looked at the list of names on the contact which only were two and one name cough his attention Uzumaki Kushina (yes I gave her a summon here).

This made him wonder if he can have more than one contract summoned, putting his hands together to form the seal he now knew by heart at an incredible speed that you can barely see what seal he made then he shouted _Kuchiyose no Jutsu. _From the smoke came his summon Fukusaku the one who trained him in Senjutsu while Jiriaya were gathering information about Akatsuki.

He then heard a gruff voice saying that it's not nice to interrupt someone's meal especially if the meal were made by ka-chan (his wife) but when the smoke slowly clears; the toad saw not Jiraiya but someone else.

"Yo! Fukusaku-ji-chan!" the young blond said with his hand high in the air and a wide smile on his face.

"**Naruto-chan!?"** he said in a surprise voice.

* * *

Hi! readers! hope you liked the first chapter.

I've made some changes and hope like it, pls. review (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto or any of their character they solely belong to Kishimoto Masashi sensei.**

"Naruto" spoken words

"_Thoughts" spoken thoughts_

"**Summon" non-human speaking**

"_**Summon" non-human thinking**_

* * *

_Last time on Winds of Destiny…_

...Putting his hands together to form the seal he needed followed by another at an incredible speed that you can barely see what seal he used, then he shouted _Kuchiyose no Jutsu. _From the smoke came his summon Fukusaku the one who trained him in Senjutsu while Jiriaya were gathering information about Akatsuki.

He then heard him said that it's not nice to interrupt someone's meal specially if the meal were made by kaa-chan (his wife) but when the smoke slowly clears he saw not jiraiya but someone else.

* * *

Now…

"Yo! Fukusaku-ji-chan!" he said with his hand high in the air and a wide smile on his face.

"**Naruto-chan!?"** he said in a surprise voice.

After Naruto explained to the old toad the reason he summoned him, the small green old toad then jumped closer to the two scrolls and touches it; feeling some of the natural energy running through the scrolls.

The young blond man just stood there watching Fukusaku's surprised expression as his small body stiffens for a fraction of a moment, it was barely noticeable but his reaction only proves that the scrolls were truly contract summons. Before the old toad turn to Naruto he took a deep breath and answered the young blonds' question.

Telling him that wanting to have more than one contract summon depends on the tribe of the contract creature, as an example Fukusaku told him that if Naruto wants a snake contract summon the blond will have to choose which of the two he will keep since the Gama and Manda tribe doesn't get along.

"**In other words Naruto-chan you can have several summons as long as the tribe you choose doesn't have any conflict with each other's tribe and have enough Chakra to spare to have another summon"** said the old wise toad as he saw Naruto's face brighten at the idea that he can have more than one summon.

"That's really awesome dattebayo!" exclaimed the young energetic blond, thrusting his hand towards the sky as he jump out of excitement, but were halted when his summon spoke again.

"**Normally a person can only have 1 or 2 contract; on special rare occasion maybe 3, but you Naruto-chan are an exception since due to certain situation you hold the feared Kyuubi" **seeing that his summoner is listening he continued **"but then again,.. The two contracts that you have found are not just any contracts like the our tribe or others out there… only because they belonged to the Uzumaki's"** he then poof out and went back to his land, part of the reason was he left in the middle of a meal and doesn't want to get scolded by his wife but also knew that if he stayed longer Naruto will ask questions he has no right to answer.

Naruto still have many questions but knowing how he interrupted the old toad's meal and who made it decided that he'll ask his questions at a later time.

For now his excitement are overflowing that he check the area for a nice spot to sit, after getting comfortable with his position he choose one from the two scrolls. Biting his thumb once again to cover each of his fingers with blood and imprint his finger prints then sign the contract. On the last stroke of his name the seal shone and a mass of smoke came out, from it he can see a massive shadow.

As the smoke subsided a majestic crimson being with shades of black and dark marks, its fur shine like silk and looked soft to touch; it also stands proud on its ground.

Naruto felt that with its golden orbs; this being can freeze any of its prey, its massive feline fangs were also distinguishable that he can easily say that he have never seen a creature such as the being before him. There were surely deadly claws hidden in those paws, he was sure that this majestic creature were a little bit bigger that the tigers at the forest of death back at Konoha; in which made him think if there's a more massive one if he added more Chakra.

Like a cue he heard a mild soothing voice but at the same time it was feral.

"**Yes there is someone larger than me little one**" said the majestic creature at the boy who never look away.

"H..h how? I never said that out loud" the Jinchuuriki said after pulling himself together in the presence of the creature in front of him.

He heard the creature chuckle and thought that it was nice to the ear "**it's called telepathy lil' cub and thank you for the compliment**" slowly the creature tread towards Naruto and took a good look at the summoner.

To his surprise the creature in front of him lowered its head and bow down to its paws and instated her named with a different tone of voice than the one earlier "**I am Kira of the Liger tribe,.. It is an honor to be in the presence of one who bares Uzumaki blood once again… would you tell this humble being who I own this honor Uzumaki-sama**" said the Kira not lifting her head.

Seeing kira do her formalities naruto thought that he needs to be formal too and can only do what jiraiya taught him in the proper etiquette category, but instead he decided to go with who he is "ano sa Kira… can you lift your head please it makes me uncomfortable ttebayo…" said Naruto scratching the back of his head looking at the side out of awkwardness and which Kira oblige straightaway "my name is Uzumaki Naruto…" bowing his head 90* degree.

"**Uzumaki-sama are you perhaps Kushina-hime's son? the last time we saw her was when she was still a cub and just signed the contract"** Kira ask since she notice the word habit much similar to the red head and can smell Kushina from him as well see the distinguishable features of his mother.

Blue orbs widen at the creatures question; the same question that was buried deep inside his mind, but Kira didn't miss his reaction. _**"Perhaps he is not aware"**_ she thought and can see his distress **"you have the same smell as Kushina-hime; Naruto-sama"**

"Ah.. um.. can you please let go of the formalities just call me Naruto its very awkward with the –sama thing, and what do you mean I have the same smell?" Kira can see the confusion of her new master as well as hear his hidden questions, Naruto were surprise when Kira comforted him by laying her head next to his.

"I knew your fur were soft" as he ran his hand on Kira's fur _"thank you" _he thought and heard a purring sound coming from Kira when she pulled back she put her forehead to his.

Suddenly he sense a change on Kira the soothing feeling were gone and change to anger it was thanks to his training with natural energy and Kurama's Chakra, that his perception were on a level that no one can easily achieve. Speaking of the over grown fox she's (yes she is female) been awfully quiet than usual since Naruto found the scrolls, but shrug his shoulders and promise that he will ask Kurama sometime later.

When he felt the absence of the soft fur he found Kira not far from him tearing some of the nearby trees out of her fury and her roar resounded like thunder. When he was about to ask what's wrong with her he heard her angry words, her anger was for him; it made his chest warm.

Naruto heard her spoke, her words was _**'how dare they lay their hands on a noble soul, how dare they to that to the one who kept them safe, how could they do that to a mere harmless child…how…'**_the massive creature is now looking at Naruto's deep cerulean orbs _**"**_**how could you still find in your heart to protect the village who cause you so much grief**_" _ this last words were directed to him as Kira treads back to the blond's side to for comfort once again.

He answered her question inside his mind _"because despite all it's the place where my important people lives in and a place I call home"_

"_**Why thou have benevolent heart, strong yet fragile but nonetheless innocently pure**__"_ it was a question directed to herself.

Naruto then remembered that Kira came out without him going through the hand seals, and was about to voice his question when Kira answered him first.

Explaining that the two scrolls that he found were no ordinary contract scrolls just as Fukusaku said, the clan that possess this scrolls were non-other than the Uzumaki's and no one else. There were rare occasions that a non-clan member would be allowed to sign a contract but that was a rarely occurrences, the scrolls doesn't need hand sign if the summoner is of royal decent only their blood as proof; though she didn't partake this particular information to the young prince.

Telling Naruto that it's the Uzumaki blood and also once the contractor acknowledges the contractee the creature can be called anytime just by the name. They also can last longer than normal summoned animal; how long no one knows since Uzumaki's are naturally have big reserved of Chakra - these summon tribes were masters of natural energy but can't be compared to the Gama tribe.

After her explanation Naruto told her that he wanted to meet the other one but Kira's maternal instinct kick in and told the blond young man that he needed to rest first.

Naruto wanted to protest but once again cut off by Kira's words, telling him that it doesn't matter if he can recover fast due to the combined power of his lineage and being a Jinchuuriki.

She insists that Naruto rest for a full night and he will; even if she have to tackle the blond down just to rest. Nudging the young blond, Naruto reluctantly went to sleep muttering Iruka and Kira will get along that they were like two peas in a pod.

After a full night rest he was feeling refreshed after a nice bath in a river nearby and a load full of food Kira got for him (more like hunted). Naruto then signed the other contract what came out were a wolf that reminds him of a certain Cyclop Jounin due to its silver fur with some light shade of blue violet at some parts and eyes a deeper shade of his own and some markings at it's face. (he looks like Terry Cloth from Toriko just different color)

Standing with might from the King Wolf tribe was Guren as Kira shared what she saw in Naruto's memory to the mighty wolf, just like with Kira he too were furious. Naruto didn't see Guren move but he can see the proof of his silent fury, a few dozen of trees were cut to pieces by something very sharp most likely wind but he can see what seems like frost from the sliced part though barely.

There he was in the middle of the forest if you can still call it that; for what remains of it was nothing like a forest. Naruto can see that two were happy to meet again and to be able to meet the Uzumaki prince.

The large wolf really remind him of Kakashi and somewhat a little of Shikamaru (minus the laziness) when he looks at the silver wolf then there was Kira, his first impression of Kira's nature were somewhat like Iruka's mother-hen thing and in Kira's case it's a mother-tigress/lion thing that's the feeling he got since she nuzzled him.

Kira suddenly giggle which caught the attention of the two specially Naruto; since he absolutely knew that Kira have heard what he just thought. Guren gave her a look as Kira laugh while stroking Naruto's cheeks with her tail.

"**I just thought that Naruto is quite clever"** Kira answered his silent question.

"**Why so"** ask the wolf settling across the two.

"**Well… Naruto-sama somewhat got some of our nature"** the crimson furred being said, making the other summon allow a small smile to grace his jaws

Naruto ask them if they have each different Senjutsu but were told that they only know one who knows senjutsu in natural energy and that is the tribe who taught him, and that their natural energy were somewhat different than the Gama tribe. Since natural energy for them were of course natural to gather. That they were all majestic on their own but some were on a different level you can tell at first glance that their very different in other ways.

Afterwards Naruto asked many question about Uzu no kuni and Uzushiogakure. That he didn't even realize that the sun have already set, when he saw that it was almost dark he sent a Kage Bunshin to the inn so that those weird girls at the inn won't panic if he suddenly didn't came back.

Since that there are barely any tree around them, he gathered his stuff and told them that they should find another place to stay for the following nights, since he plan to have some time with them and also ask to try not to recreate the place. Guren to Naruto's shock swoop him up to ride on his back while Kira run beside them to keep the phase.

At that very same time back at Konoha Jiraiya were having a meeting with Tsunade concerning Akatsuki's movement and told him that she should sent another team just in case.

"Dammit! Jiraiya even if Kakashi's team will soon be meeting up with him you shouldn't have left him alone!" Tsunade shouted while still holding herself back not to pounce at the man in front of her to oblivion.

"Calm down Tsunade I left a frog of mine there to summon me back in case something happens" the toad sage told his friend as he try to calm her down.

"You better be sure of that or I swear there'll be hell to pay" she said as she look at him hard "now back to business even if I do send a team as backup and even if they travel with minimal rest, it will still take them at least almost month to caught up with Kakashi's team and it's not like they can travel the way you do with reverse summoning"

"you don't have to worry about that I already set the needed preparations for that, all you have to do is gather the team and we will leave in a couple of days" he said as he summoned a messenger toad and sent him to Naruto knowing that he will get the message in no time, and told Tsunade that he will be returning at the inn he's staying to take some rest and call for him once the team are assembled and ready.

That night Tsunade sort out who is available at the moment and at the same time that there won't be much any change if she sent them out. After 2 hours of thinking she decided who to send, the team will consist of Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Rock lee and Ten-Ten. She will be needing Ino and Hinata here just in case and Ten-Ten also know some basic medical Jutsu needed for emergencies, she called an ANBU to summon the six even if it's in the middle of the night for it is urgent.

And thought that she really needed some sake right now as she press the bridge of her nose, but at the same time don't want to drink. So imagine her surprise when Shizune gave her a bottle of sake and told her master that she's allowing only one bottle since it's a Shizune special sake mix.

Tsunade gave her a simple thanks and knows from experience that her sake were very different from any sake, with just one bottle it was like she have drank the number of sake she needed to be truly drunk and decided that she better drink it after she told the team of their mission.

* * *

A/N: there's only a little that was change in this chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Naruto or any of their character they solely belong to Kishimoto Masashi sensei.**

"Naruto" spoken words

"_Thoughts" spoken thoughts_

"**Summon" non-human speaking**

"_**Summon" non-human thinking**_

* * *

Last time on Winds of Destiny…

…So imagine her surprise when a Shizune gave her a bottle of sake and told her master that she's allowing only one bottle since it's a Shizune special sake mix. Tsunade gave her a simple thanks and knows from experience that her sake were very different from any sake, with just one bottle it was like she have drank the number of sake she needed to be truly drunk and decided that she better drink it after she told the team of their mission.

Now…

* * *

On some part of the forest Kakashi's team were alerted by Shino's bugs as they came upon the destruction made by Naruto's summons and were on high alert on who or what might have this monstrous strength to totally change the terrain on a part of the wooded area.

What they saw were claw marks on some tree's, trees that was cleanly cut and there was also those that was rip apart and since none of his two teammates that were scouting the area with their specialties have not found anyone nearby.

Kakashi decided that it's safe to pass through advising them to be alert at all time, as to whoever did the destruction is certainly still out there. Which by the way is true and currently having a good rest on a nearby mountain near a lake that Kira found; after talking about different things near the camp fire last night, they told Naruto that it was time to take a rest since it's been a long day for him.

Kira positioned herself so Naruto's back were on her side and covered him with her long soft tail so he won't get cold whereas Guren lay across the campfire on high alert even though he seem to be asleep and so were Kira; ready for any chance of sneak attack coming from both human and non-human; of course Naruto secured the vicinity with some of his own seals to alert him if an enemy came to the area.

Later that night they were suddenly alerted when something pass-through the seal without triggering it, covered by haze Kira attacked on instinct. But when Naruto sensed that it was someone he knew so well, as quickly as possible the blond screamed for her to stop and just made it as Kira's fangs barely an inch from piercing into the messenger's small frame.

"**Ooohhh! I thought that was the end of me"** said the toad messenger falling to the ground as he took a load full of breath at his nearly demise.

"Sorry bout' that, they were just trying to protect me since someone trespass the range they and I had mark" said the blond lad as he swayed a hand as confirmation to his companions and stride towards the toad.

"**I'll note it for next time to never trespass when their around and it's an honor meet some of the clans from the old age… now on to business, Jiraiya-sama sent you a message"** taking out the letter from his sack and giving it to Naruto and afterward disappeared in a puff of smoke.

~letter~

Naruto, I am currently at Konoha after reading this letter immediately make the seal for _that, _I already made the necessary preparations placed in a safe place guarded by Gama warriors, I will wait for you here at Konoha.

Lastly the red clouds are on the move…

~end~

"Ano Ero-sennin!" the young lad shouted and the letter immediately burned to dust.

"_**Ero-sennin**_**?"** is the collected thoughts of the two creatures behind him.

He then told them what the letter was about and who this Ero-sennin is, and afterwards went to draw the seal on a safe place then placed another seal at the surrounding area so that no one will discover the place.

He sent his Bunshin back to the inn with a message for the Okami stating that he will be gone for 4 days to a week and will come back after finishing his business.

Naruto left some of his belongings at the inn on which, the important ones were sealed in a normal looking scrolls with a blood seal while some of his cloths were folded nicely. Once outside the town and was sure that no one is following he dispelled himself, back at the secured area; once Naruto received his clone's memory he performed the seals needed for the technique at an amazing speed.

Upon smashing his hand below; those that were inside the circle disappeared together with the seals leaving only a puff of smoke and new seal to form.

Arriving at the first stop he took a quick rest and once again pop out, when he arrived at his fifth stop he was about to fell to his knees when Guren caught him and straighten him back.

It was the first time doing the Jutsu continuously from one after another and it was also a new developed Jutsu, what's more he haven't had any good long rest since the bandit case; he put his fist together to concentrate, usually he just have to stand still to gather natural energy but because he is quite exhausted having a form helps.

Once he gathered enough; he once again slammed his hands on the ground for the last time. A smile form on his face once he saw the faces of the Hokages from the mountain and felt the familiar Chakra's he knew so well from the village, he didn't find some of the people he knew and thought that they might be out on a mission, passing out from exhaustion Kira caught the blond and laid Naruto on top of Guren's back to rest for a job well done.

They then started to tread toward the village with the help of Naruto's memories that Kira saw and shared with the other. It was early morning and the sun was about to rise in about 30 minutes a skill both of them got when you're always at the gates of Konoha.

At the gates Izumo went out of the stand to stretch out; his hands were still in the air when he saw some movements in front from the forest, slowly but surely moving toward their village. He called out to his partner beside him to point what he saw; just to be sure that it's not just him being sleepy from staying all night.

It was still dark but they can somehow distinguish two large figures advancing, then there it was; from the dark surroundings a pair of golden eyes gazes at them both followed by a set deep blue. The moment they met those eyes they were frozen solid to their feet, never before have they seen eyes like that and not long enough they were face to face with the owners of the eyes. They heard a snort and a giggle of sort but saw no person until they realize that it was coming from the wolf like creature and the tiger like creatures.

When the owner of the golden eyes spoke, both of them once again have control over their bodies and step back as the wolf double the size of Akamaru or maybe bigger came a little closer. Even though they have gain the control of their body they still can't find their voice to speak in front of these creatures

As the sun rose up to light up the place they finally saw the true appearance of their untimely visitors, then something shinny caught their eyes when they looked carefully it was familiar blond hair and when Kotatsu caught a glance of the persons face; he called out his name.

"NARUTO!" the guard shouted.

"What did you do to him!" shouted Izumo finding his courage to face the creature before him a kunai at hand; seeing their young blond comrade the creature got on its back.

"**You don't have to worry Naruto-sama is just tired, if you look closely you can see he is just see sleeping"** came from the beast that that came Naruto's side

"_Naruto-sama? Are they his friends?" _kotestu thought

"**Yes we are"** answered Kira to his thoughts, which startled both of the guards.

"**Would one of you kindly get your Hokage and the Toad sage since were all aware that you can't just let us pass"** this time it came from the wolf who spoke and something told them that they should just do what the creature politely requested.

Tsunade was having a good sleep when an ANBU came she immediately told him that if it was not important she's going to pounce on him hard, the ANBU flinch when he heard what the hokage said and quickly relay what Kotetsu said that the village has an unlikely visitor but tsunade just shrug and told him that they can wait and she needs sleep.

When another ANBU mentioned Naruto's name she was at the door immediately so quick that you'll wonder if she perform the Yondaime's technique yelling at the ANBU for not telling her that in the first place, her mind were going on an over drive when she heard Naruto's name.

Tsunade swore that jiraiya will know hell if something happened to her brat, upon her arrival at the gates the only thing her eyes saw were the bright blond hair all too familiar to her and when she examined Naruto she was relieved to find that he's not injured anywhere and were just exhausted.

It was then she notices the creatures beside her and while these said creatures attention was at Konoha's Hokage, an ANBU tried to take Naruto away from Guren which resulted said ANBU almost losing an arm. He snarled at the masked ninja's and after a brief explanation of the situation; Tsunade told Kira and the other's that she can allow them, the problem was their size and they might cause an unrest to the villagers if seen, since never before have they seen a summoned creature like them and might alert some of the hounds of the Inuzuka clan.

Subsequently Kira and Guren slowly morph into a smaller version of themselves, which now Kira looks like a dark red orange cat, as for Guren he was just a smaller version of his form same color but still a few inches bigger than Akamaru.

Naruto was still being carried by Guren on his back as they landed at the Hokage mansion, skillfully avoiding the citizens who's preparing to open their stores. When the group entered a vacant room Tsunade took Naruto off from the silver wolf but this time no hostile movements from Guren, laid the young blond at the bed and tucks him in.

She then ordered an ANBU to find Jiraiya and told him that Naruto has arrived and to meet her before lunch, Tsunade look down watch her blond brat sleep peacefully and decided that she'll rest beside Naruto. The now turned orange cat Kira rest at the foot of the bed while Guren was the laid on the floor beside the bed. She found it odd that they still haven't pop-out and before sleep lulls her in, the female Hokage's last thoughts were; she was glad Naruto is safe and have grown up into an attractive man slowly bearing resemblance to his parents.

Kira once again shared that thought to her comrade and gave a smile at the sleeping Hokage beside their master on which Tsunade were unaware off.

The next morning…

Naruto woke up from the rays of light going through between the curtains and slowly examine where he is; the place were he's not at his apartment and that he can't move but felt movement beside him, when he turn his head to the right he was surprise to see Tsunade sleep next to him. He felt another movement though this one were small footsteps on wards his chest and came face to face with a dark red orange cat.

"**This is the Hokage mansion Naruto"** said the cat laid on top of his chest with a voice so low but enough for him to hear her.

"_Kira?"_ said the blond but didn't said it out only on his head.

"**Yes… Guren and I changed our appearance so that we won't take too much attention"** moving her head to point at his left side where the silver wolf slept in.

"_I see…"_ the blond young man said and took another glance at the person beside him.

Naruto slowly move the arms holding him careful not to wake the person who he saw as a mother figure; once he got out of the bed he took off to the bathroom to wash up taking account of his dirty cloths, luckily he brought a spare and unsealed it from a scroll.

After cleaning up he decides to take a small walk at the village and while at it visit the cenotaph and buy some cloths since he might have to stay for a few days with him still feeling a little drained and felt his body sore he were sure that Tsunade won't let him do that Jutsu until he's perfectly in good condition.

Coming back to the room he slept in he wore a lose long sleeve white shirt with red linings, has wide opening around his neck that if you tug it a little the shoulder will be seen, the sleeves were covering his hand only showing his long slender fingers, at the upper left corner you can read the word GALE in red delicate pattern design. To pair the shirt - he wore a black tight-but-not-so-tight pants revealing and not revealing Naruto's slender but firm legs.

It has pockets at the front and back it also have an adjoin belt 5 inches below knee and 4 at the upper thighs on both side, where the ends were an opposite to another swaying freely when he moves. He also wore a black with bits of red belt booths (you know the ones with a 2 or more belt like thingy around it for design forgot what's it called) the blond also put some hairpin on his hair and made it cross each other putting it only at his left side so that his hair wont block his sight.

Doing so revealed his left earing it was a cobalt blue in color that compliments the shades of his eyes and made it stand more (it look like Shikamaru's earing only dif. Color) he also wore a deep dark red choker on his neck (like Haku's choker) overall he's hot, before going out he left a note at the night table for Tsunade to read so she won't worry when she woke up and he's not there. He also left his summons there but Guren insisted that he accompany Naruto while he walks around the village.

When Naruto came down the mansion he immediately caught the attention of the people working there and was a little surprise that when he came out that he was at the Hokage tower.(the Hokage mansion was adjoin to the Hokage tower by a Jutsu, Shizune's idea which Tsunade thought a great idea) Naruto recognize it as one of his own creation, it was the one Jiraiya challenge him to make.

He smiled at what it was used for, which made some of the people (both genders) who saw that smile faint. Hearing few loud sounds and a commotion about people fainting (he's still doesn't know how attractive he is) he took that chance to slip away from their sight and got out of the building.

As Naruto walk around he told himself that it was good to be back, as he got further into the center of the village - the place where he will buy the things he needed. From the path he took the blond was ignorant of the unknown few unconscious females and nose bleeding males (poor people) every time they saw the smile Naruto unconsciously make when he recalls a memory from the past.

All the things that happened while they took their walk were not left unnoticed by Guren, for the silver wolf knew that his presence only added little to the exotic aura that his master emits, and thought that if only looks can kill his master already left an uncountable pile of dead bodies and will continue to do so which made him laugh at his oblivious master.

"What are you so happy about?" the blond ask "_that's the first time I heard him laugh that loud"_ he thought.

"**It's nothing Naruto-sama… are we going to buy your cloths first or flowers for your visit?**" the silver hound ask glancing at his master by his side.

"Were buying some groceries first then cloths, then flowers after that I'll visit some people… speaking of food tell me if you have anything particular that you or Kira likes and I'll buy them" he told his silver fur companion.

"**You don't have to, we eat mostly anything and I assure you any food you give will be consume with pleasure, lastly I gotta say Naruto-sama you look exquisite in those cloths, I suppose it's from that time"** as he slightly tilted his head up.

"Eh?..ohh! yah! Both of you did see some of my memories… this cloths is a long story" said the blond as he reach to ruffle the silver fur which made Gurenl purr in content, Naruto gave smiled when he heard the noise coming from his friend.

"**Oh! There goes another victim"** he murmured to himself noting that his blond master didn't hear him.

The blond looked at his companion "did you said something?" making Guren look back up at his master.

Shaking his head the wolf answered **"it's nothing Naruto-sama"**

"you won't really stop with the _sama_ thing are you?" Guren just smiled knowing that his blond master already knew his answer.

At the shopping district he notice that people looking at his direction which is not new to him, thinking that it was his silver furred companion that was gaining their attention but he doesn't know how wrong he was that it was him at the center of attention, that allowing the silver wolf accompany him was the correct choice since the Guren seems to be the blonds safe area fencing the mob of young girls that was following him, which he notice half way through when he entered the district. Inside one of the cloths store looking for style to his liking mobs of girls were rustling outside the store like bees on honey.

When Guren told him who they were finally after, he can now sympathize with Sasuke for having crazy girls run after him. Thinking of his wayward friend made the blond a little distress, sensing the change in his master's mood the silver wolf bare his sharp fangs and growl in warning.

Which chase off half the females number when he was about to take a step forward Naruto placed his hand on the wolf's silver furred head and with a soothing voice told Guren to calm down. Telling his friend that the girls were not the reason of his sudden change of mood.

Unknown to the blond what he did just made the creation of his fun club concrete. When Naruto and Guren came out of the shop they were surprise that the mob of girls were nowhere to be found. And for that the blond was glad but not Guren since those girls were now hidden in obvious places stalking his masters every move in the district.

* * *

A/N:

As what I have wrote at the previous chapter I wrote it that he only found two summons instead of five back at W.O.D with the inclusion of two normal looking summon scroll.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Naruto or any of their character they belong to Kishimoto Masashi sensei BUT I do own the plot of this Naruto fan fic and it's OC's.**

"Naruto" spoken words

"_Thoughts" spoken thoughts_

"**Summon" non-human speaking**

"_**Summon" non-human thinking**_

* * *

At another place-

Tsunade were on her way to the hospital she was called on by Shizune concerning the influx of patients in and out of the hospital. Kira was left at the company of a Chunin which was Inuzuka Kiba; since Tsunade though that he's the best option out of the others. Making the task a B-class mission just in case which he gladly took thinking what can go wrong babysitting a small animal and that as long that it's not Tora he would gladly babysit any animal; he didn't know how wrong he was.

At the hospital the blond female Hokage immediately asked Shizune what is wrong with patients going in and out of the hospital; when it's just natural for a hospital have patients coming in and out, but when Tsunade heard the patient's symptoms even she thought it was odd.

All patients have identical symptoms but listed into two category- there were those that were brought in because they lost unconsciousness inside or outside their home but mostly from outside, then there was those that came on their own so that their nosebleeds be fix unlike the other case that consist of females this one consist of both.

According to the examination there were no abnormality and those that had nosebleed had no headache or whatever so ever, there still patients with the same problem coming in and go which is why he told Shizune to immediately find what's the cause of the problem or in this case who they just still doesn't know.

At a hotel a white haired man was just woken up by a scream outside his door and went to check what was wrong; even though he was still tired from staying all night writing his latest novel.

When he went to look what's the commotion was all about, Jiraiya saw a woman being carried off by some of the staff but what really caught his attention was the expression the woman had. He was all too familiar with that face, since he did travel and live with the reason why the woman fainted and told himself that instead of going to the Hokage tower, he might as well go straight to the hospital because he is pretty sure that's where he'll find Tsunade waiting at the search result for the cause of the problem.

At a road somewhere Kiba was on his way to ground 3 where the Hokage told him to go. The place Tsunade ask Kira to wait which he still doesn't know what animal he's babysitting, some hours ago Tsunade went to ground 3 together with Naruto's summon which she already call by her name. She told her that she was being called to the hospital and assigned someone to look after her since she can't really left the transformed summon all on her own although she knew Kira will be fine which the summon understood.

Tsunade as the Hokage have to do what she think is right and then left Kira to the training ground to wait for the Chunnin that will be looking after her. When Kiba arrived together with his partner at the training ground the moment they step on the area Akamaru was on high alert which made him on alert too. They almost leap back when a dark red orange cat jump down from the nearby tree, he and his partner calmed down but even so they were still on high alert he doesn't know why or how but he gets an oppressive feeling coming from the small creature even Akamaru sense it. It also smell different; now he takes back what he said earlier about nothing can go wrong babysitting a small animal his instinct tells him that something can go wrong.

"What is it Akamaru?" the hooded lad ask when his partner bark at him.

"_**Oh! The little mutt got good sense**_**"** said the transformed cat **"Hello I'll be in your care for today"** she took a step close to the ninja and his partner.

When he heard the cat spoke he was stunned but he quickly recovered from it since they were not the first animals he had seen or heard talk; there was his mother's ninja hound and there was Pakkun of Kakashi's. After a while he just accompanied the cat around the training areas where he met with some of friends and teammates. Ino almost crushed the so called _cute_ little cat, Ten-ten on the hand were telling the yellow head to let go of the poor animal.

As they were fusing at the little creature Kiba just stood still there for he was worried how that so called poor animal will react since it's not normal after all; a huff and murmured words came from the Henged summon but he did not get what the words she said. Since it was not offended by his friends Kiba let out a breath he didn't know he has been holding.

Despite Ten-ten's calling Kira choose to comfortably position herself on top of Lee's head which the rest of the group found hilarious while at the same time Neji were having a staring contest with the peculiar cat.

But out of the them Kiba was very much curious at the cat who was having a staring contest with Neji, he was not the only one though- since they started the mission of bab- I mean escorting of the animal Akamaru has been staying away from the cat. The nin-dog would look Kira's way every now and then and it was not every day you found Akamaru jumpy. Just then when Kira shifted to stretch like the cat she was Akamaru jump from his place.

"**Don't you worry little pup I won't try to eat you while you sleep"** said the owner of the golden eyes as she gave a little chuckle at the reaction she got from the hound.

"Sorry about that it's not like I don't get why he's jumpy" said the one with red markings on his face indicating for his partner's jitters.

The conversation made the group stop and look at the one who spoke, but it seems that didn't change their attitude towards the summon animal for it only made the girls squeal more.

"Kiba do you know who the owner is? Cause I really want to keep this one maybe I can talk him/her to give Kira to me" said ponytailed yellow head as she pick up the cat once again.

"Oh! Me too.. me too" added the weapon mistress.

"so'ry girls ya' have to ask Hokage-sama about that I was just asked to look after her" said the Kiba.

"Ooohhh!" groan the two girls as Kira was once again perch on top of the lee's head.

"**Even so, even if you ask politely you will still got a no for an answer because N-…my master for many reason will always be my master"** Kira said giving a stern look at the one that kept crushing her small form.

Sensing someone coming Kira rose up which once again made Akamaru to jump she walk toward the others and only said a few words "it's about time for my master to return, it's time to go" as if on cue an ANBU came summoning them all at the Hokage tower.

At this time Naruto were almost finished at his visit to the cenotaph, he had a hard time losing the mob of girls following him and much more so since he can't use any Chakra at the moment. If not for Guren he wouldn't have gotten away. No matter how strong he got; he now knew that the only enemy he won't be able to defeat were those kind of girls which left him only one option _run for your life,_ once he finished his prayers he called out to the ANBU perch at a nearby tree waiting and told him that he will be heading back to the tower.

On his way to the Hokage tower he told his companion that he will have to reschedule his visit to Iruka. Maybe tomorrow if he can get away from Tsunade. Back at the Hokage office- the female Hokage can't believe that the cause of the unique problem at the hospital, was someone innocently on his way to bought something's and unintentionally sent flocks of patient to the hospital and is now currently on his way to her office.

Knocking at the door was heard and she told them that they can come in, from the other side were Ino, Ten-ten, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Neji and Maito Gai then there were Kira, the Henged summon jump unto the Hokage's desk and look at her as if she already knew what she is about to ask her.

Tsunade spoke first only saying the words on the way which Kira immediately understood, at the span of thirty minutes waiting for another person; Tsunade were asked by two girls if they can have Kira which she gave out a heavy sign and told them that they have to ask her master for that. Tsunade also remembered that Jiraiya doesn't have knowledge about the two which she assumes that it happened just recently which is the reason why she still hasn't told her friend about them.

When Tsunade saw the changes of Kira's mood she supposed that he brat is close, just when she was expecting Naruto to show up from the window the door snapped open. Before the occupants of the room can see the face of the one they are waiting for Naruto was tackled by Kira causing him to fall down.

They then heard a chuckling sound followed by Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai, and Lee the others were looking at Akamaru who began to cower and shiver when the door opened. Kiba was puzzled at what might be the reason for Akamaru's sudden change; first he was jumpy with Kira now he was cowering in fear.

Their attention snap back when they heard a low heavy voice accompanied by a growl, they didn't even heard the door close or heard the man walk beside them he was carrying Kira at one hand while trying to take her off his face when they heard the voice earlier called out to Kira their eyes landed on a wolf; a silver wolf slightly bigger than Akamaru. That's when kiba realize the reason why Akamaru is so afraid but once again look back the their master when he spoke with a familiar voice yet not at the same time telling the silver wolf who he called Guren that he's scaring Akamaru off.

There- standing before them were a very attractive person with two animals, he was so striking that for a moment they forgot to breath, the girls were blushing hard so much that any second now they are going to faint. Upon seeing this Tsunade told them that if any of them faint she's going to throw them out from the window. T

he three girls then willed themselves not to faint while Kiba put his hands on his nose because he's starting to have a nose bleed. While Neji has turned his back not wanting to show them his face, as for Lee well he's just there wide eye; mouth wide open so was Chouji.

"Pheromones" the toad sage said where the rest and Kiba only nodded since it was part of his animal instinct.

"I still can't use Chakra you know you, should have at least made another 1 or two more seals for the jump and that was the first time I did that on such a long distance" came back the melodic voice of the person before them.

"I'll keep that in mind next time, so who are those friends of yours?" ask the white haired toad sage.

"Long story explain later" said the blond.

"hohoho…JiraiyaI I can see why the hospital was flooded today" said the Hokage and called out to Shizune.

"Yes Tsunade-s" she wasn't able to continue because she was surprise at who she saw.

"Snap out of it it" Shizune only nodded.

"Did something happen at the hospital today?" said the oblivious blond.

"_I can't believe he didn't realize the mayhem he cause"_ thought the three as they sweat-drop at the blond's words.

"**That also add to his charm"** said Kira

The other people at the room where somewhere their own world debating who might be the beautiful person (they were crowded in a corner formed in a circle head popping up to take a peek) his voice were somewhat familiar then Lee spoke for the first time and told them that the blond lad looks like the Yondaime at this Gai now know who the lad is but he won't tell them and just walk toward Jiraiya's side.

Naruto gave Tsunade a look that said _"they doesn't recognize me do they?"_ the female Hokage just nodded and though that Naruto did change a lot in the span of almost three years, that's when he heard a load gasp and saw Ino pointing at him that he was sure that she now recognize him but then.

"You!.. That's a limited edition of GALE clothing brand" they all fell to the ground after hearing what the Kunoichi clad in violet said.

"INO!" her friends called.

"Sorry!... I can't help to notice his clothing it was all GALE from those booths to the hairpin he wore it all GALE! What's more it's from the collection one and half year ago, their super upper limited edition cloths you know!" she wined.

The all gave a huge sign-

"I don't think they will remember me anytime soon so I better re-introduce myself I guess" said the blond a hand on his waist while the other combing his blond flocks.

"Yes you better do that" said the toad sage looking at the almost drooling faces in the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto and I'm glad to be back at Konoha" giving his 1000 carat smile.

"WHAT!" they shouted then Hinata fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Naruto or any of their character they belong to Kishimoto Masashi sensei BUT I do own the plot of this Naruto fan fic and it's OC's.**

"Naruto" spoken words

"_Thoughts" spoken thoughts_

"**Summon" non-human speaking**

"_**Summon" non-human thinking**_

* * *

Last time on Winds of Destiny…

…"Uzumaki Naruto and I'm glad to be back at Konoha" giving his 1000 carat smile.

* * *

Now…

The seven young one's just stood there processing what they just heard, that blond guy just introduce himself as their friend Uzumaki Naruto, after a minute they all look at him from head to toe.

"_Hair blond…"_

"_Blue eyes…"_

"_He looks kind of familiar…"_

"_He sounds kind of familiar…"_

"_He smells kind of familiar…"_

"_That smile kind of familiar…"_

"_But where is that whisker like mark he has if he's Naruto?"_ were the collective thoughts of the 7 young Shinobi in front of Naruto,

Kira then jump to his shoulder and whispered something to only he can hear. He then made an 'O' face and tap one of his cobalt blue earring, then his whisker like marks resurface on both of his cheeks. Scratching the back of his head and told them that it's good to meet them all again, they all shouted at his name but they were still glued to their feet which turned stoned from shock some with eyes popping out and jaw dropping to the ground while only one fainted lifeless on the floor.

Tsunade gave a heavy sigh and placed her fingers on her temples for the upcoming headache, Jiraiya just laugh at their reaction while Gai just made his nice guy post. Soon Naruto's friends were back to reality, the boys were now conversing with him while Ino circling and inspecting him from head to toe.

Hinata on the other hand were on a corner making circles with her fingers murmuring words no one understand except Kira while having a dark atmosphere above her. When they notice the time it was already late, the rest of the day was spent with him explaining things, even mentioning the records that he found; of course Jiraiya told Tsunade beforehand not to tell Naruto about Kakashi's team.

After examining Naruto's body Tsunade told the rest that there's nothing wrong with him and though his Chakra is still a little low but aside from that everything is fine, the blond then told them that he should be fine and ready in two days. Tsunade then announce that team Gai which consist of Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Higurashi Ten-ten and Hyuuga Neji, that they will leave for Oni no kuni in two days together with the Sannin Jiraiya and Uzumaki Naruto.

After the Hokage stated their mission she told them to prepare the things they needed and do what they must to do since they don't know when the mission will end. Naruto was about to leave when Tsunade told him that he should stay at the Hokage mansion for the rest of his stay, it was not an order but a request as someone who care and miss him so much.

Seeing as there was nothing he can do, since he can't really decline her when she have an expression on her face like that, as if she's having second thoughts about him going back to Oni no kuni where he can come across the organization that is after Jinchuuriki's, after him her brat, he then told her that since he's tired he'll be going straight to bed, and tomorrow his going to visit Iruka.

"You better be really resting or else…" the threat were left unsaid but the young lad new the warning holds.

"I understand Baa-chan!" Naruto answered through the open door smiling as he goes.

"This brat…and stop releasing those damn pheromones the hospital's still over flowing with patients!" the female Hokage shouted at the young Uzumaki with a hint of fondness after hearing another set of individuals that will be patient of the hospital for that day.

"Don't worry Tsunade I swear on my life that I'll protect the brat" the white haired toad sage said to the person that is his old friend.

"You better be, because if something happened to the brat there's no place in hell you can hide your perverted butt" firmly said the female blond in twin pig tails.

"I know I know besides Naruto won't be taken down easily there's also those two" said the white Sannin after Naruto told him where and how he got them.

"I know that! But Akatsuki is different than other Shinobi's, you of all people know that" shouted the Hokage.

"Do you have a bingo book?" ask the toad Sannin.

"Yes why you suddenly ask?" Tsunade said with confusion on her voice at the sudden change of topic.

"Look for the moniker name phantom" told the Sannin.

"I know that moniker name, the only person in the bingo book with little information, has 5 000,000 Ryo dead or alive furthermore no one ever saw which village this person belongs" explained Tsunade.

"They were only few witnesses who saw his after image where he got the moniker" Jiraiya added "if this information can get relief so be it, you know him very well"

"what do y-" she stopped when she realize what Jiraiya just said "don't tell me-?" she asked eyes small and voice low showing that she's serious.

Jiraiya just smiled at her and exited through the windows leaving Tsunade stunned at the small but quite big information she got, while the center of their conversation were in bed and resting comfortably together with his two animal summons.

The following day after picking a pair of cloths from the ones he bought from the shopping district he went to the Academy, this time with the both were accompanying him. Just like yesterday, there are people being taken to the hospital but unlike the first day the patients were less this time.

When Naruto arrived at the academy ground it felt very nostalgic, then he saw that the tree with the swing where still there dangling he couldn't help but sit on it. Since he don't know where in the academy Iruka is, he expanded his range to find a certain Chakra signature, it didn't take Naruto long before he finally find Iruka's Chakra signature and walk off to the direction it was coming from.

Luckily when he arrived at the room the students were just coming out for their break, he first took a peek from the door, Naruto smiled when he saw him sorting out some papers.

Iruka were checking the short test he gave out to his students when he heard a knock, looking up to the door's direction he saw a very attractive young man in civilian clothes, he was wearing a loose long sleeved half shoulder in dark blue color, ending at a hips length with a black furry scarf around his neck, he was also wearing a cream colored khaki short four inches above the knee. His dark brown booth's where knee length; it was the design Iruka saw on display, when he was out buying a new Shinobi sandals because the one he has have already worn out.

He doesn't wear any forehead protector anywhere, (his hair were the same style when he first went out) but what caught his attention were his blond hair and blue eyes, there was also that rare necklace. Recognizing who was before him, he couldn't stop his tears from coming out and a little tremble at his voice when he spoke.

"Ukairi, Naruto" were his words as he hold him close.

Naruto were surprise to find himself in a bone crushing embrace by the person he thought as a father figure "Tadaima, Iruka" casually calling him his name was his form of including him to his family.

"I miss you" he said as his tears freely left his eyes "I'm glad your back home"

"Yea... But I'll be leaving again the day after tomorrow…" the blond reluctantly said.

"Why.. you just came back, why leave again?" he asked pulling from the embrace.

For a moment he looked troubled, but it was gone before Iruka even notice it and answered his question "mission"

He pulled him inside so that they can talk better, he was surprise and almost fell back when suddenly a furry animal jump from Naruto's shoulder and spoke telling Iruka that she was going to be crushed. That was also the time he notice the other animal with him. Naruto just gave him a smile and told that they have a lot to talk about.

Back at Oni no kuni..

Team Kakashi arrived noon at another weird naming town called Osenka; while he, Sai and Sakura inspect a part of the town for any suspicious people. Mainly checking if the cause of the destruction they came upon is in town, only for one reason, it will be a problem if it was an enemy.

Shino and Shikamaru on the other hand were ordered to find an inn they will be staying, Shikamaru knowing the true reason; Shino who was with him just went along, as they were walking he notice a Ramen stand, where he find his feet walking towards the eating place. Somehow it became habitual to him to eat rRamen once in a while, and since they were already in front of it they might as well eat at the place.

The server greeted them politely when they sat at the chairs outside and ask for their orders, Shino ordered pork Ramen while Shikamaru ordered miso Ramen. As they wait for the food Shikamaru look around the surrounding area and noted that the places were quite a distance from the inns they saw earlier.

From inside the eatery they can hear a song being played, the singer have a beautiful voice, he heard the song once before when Ino drag him to the music store to buy a newly released Chakra CD, it was the song being played that time. Shikamaru tried to remember what the singers name was and didn't realize that he said it out loud, and was surprise when he received an answer.

"GALE" Shino said.

"Excuse me?" he look at Shino surprise when he spoke first.

"The song its singer is GALE" he stated in a monotone voice.

"…" Shikamaru stared at him and as if knowing what he is thinking Shino spoke again.

"My Kekaichu and I like GALE's song, the voice is pleasant-sounding compared to others" he said with no hint that he's ashamed of what he just told.

"So.. your saying you're a fan" it was not a question but a statement and he was sure that he saw him blush for a moment.

As if on cue their order were place in front of them at the end of their discussion, while Shikamaru was looking inside the place his vision landed on the pictures on the corner and among them where the picture that caught his attention. The picture was a pile of empty Ramen bowls, but it was not the bowls that caught his eye but the image of the background. And he was not the only one who noticed that little information because once again he heard Shino start a conversation which was very unusual.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me about that pictures over there?" Shino asked the owner, who happily oblique and told them the story of the pictures and afterwards went back to his job.

"Now we have proof that Naruto's in this town" the young lad wearing dark glasses stated in a monotone voice.

"I knew your bugs where listening, that blond hair sticking out from the back of the Ramen bowls is definitely his" said the one with a pineapple head muttering troublesome bugs and owner.

"I have to apologize first; my Kikaichu can't pinpoint Naruto's location… They can feel this Chakra but they're not sure if it's Naruto" he said putting his chopsticks down.

"Hey boss! We just came into town..any good inn you can tell us about?" the shadow wielder asked his head prop on cradle by his arm, the owner told them that all the town is famous for its hot springs, so all of the inns in Osenka are the best and pointed at the small billboard just a few steps outside the ramen place.

Seeing the map of the whole town it was bigger that he expected, there were also quite a lot of inn around town with far distance from one another "I guess we'll just have to choose one of the inn among the those three… troublesome…" he said talking about the inn they pass by earlier and likely the only inns close enough to the Ramen place.

After leaving the place and have filled their stomachs, Shikamaru randomly pick the inn furthest away in which shino questioned his choice, saying that shouldn't they choose the nearest one but when Shikamaru told him a small detail about a certain toad sage, Shino found the reason logical.

They then went to the said inn to get and reserve some room for their other three companions, it was pass 9 when Kakashi and the others came to the inn with pakkun leading the three, 4 of the rooms were close to each other except for shikamaru's room. Although the inns attendant was reluctant to escort him to his room and since it's the only room left available she has to follow the Okami's order.

It was not that hard to realize the attendant's reluctant attitude about the room, from the information he have gathered while waiting for his other teammates. His conclusion was it was about the person who stays at the room beside his, who is away at the moment. Most of the attendants were calling him _Ouji-sama_, at first he thought that he might really be a prince but thinking back to the girls attitudes, cross that thought and choose the other possibility, that the ouji honorific were just their choice to call him.

Most people check out if their leaving for a few days to save money, so he must be from a wealthy family if he can leave the inn without checking out. Even so Shikamaru was glad at the room arrangement away from his troublesome teammates, the next day Kakashi and Shino went to find a certain blond while the others were left behind in the inn.

Which was no problem to them, Sakura enjoyed the _Onsen_ completely while Sai draw the scenery's of Osenka. Shikamaru on the other hand stayed on his room to sleep; he told the staff beforehand for the food to be left in his room where he will be eating. He also enjoys the hot springs with his own pace.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; anime or manga, or any of their characters but I do own the story of this fic and the OC's.

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Summon's non-human talking**"

* * *

Rays of light that indicates that it was already morning woken Naruto from his peaceful sleep, unwilling to get up from the bed's comfort he borrow his face in the pillows; but a call from Kira awoke him more.

The crimson tiger asked him if it's alright not to tell the Hokage about the accident that occur a year and few months ago, for a second he thought of it again, he didn't want to tell his godmother what happened; even his master Jiraiya haven't told her yet; and they were about to prepare for their journey for Oni no Kuni.

The two summon understands his intention; after changing out of his cloths he went to the office where Tsunade is, seeing that it was already past 7 in the morning; before he search for Jiraiya although what he was about to do will surely got him scolded by a furious big chested blond but it's worth the trouble.

At the Hokage tower…

Tsunade was having tea when the whiskered blond went to see her, he didn't explain anything to her; just told her to stand straight, with his right forefinger and middle finger he touch the forehead of the older blond and with his left forefinger and middle finger he touch the center of her chest; slowly the blond boys hand started to glow violet that started to spread to Tsunade's body.

Both of them stayed like that for 30 minutes and Naruto withdrew his hands he was panting and lift an arm to wipe away the sweat from his face. The older blond knew that the boy did something but doesn't know what it is, she only felt better; like all her stress was taken away. Watching the blond boy she treated like a brother Tsunade frown, in just a short time he was quite exhausted, Naruto look to her where he was bend and smiled; asked how she is feeling, after answering him the blond boy explained what he just did.

With the knowledge he got from the medical scrolls of Uzushiogakure he combine it with the new ability he got from a certain accident and made the Jutsu he just performed on Tsunade.

Fukitoru fujunna was a technique the blond created after he read some of the medical scrolls on body ageing. According to what he read the body build up useless cells that the body can't expel and took the places that which the new cell should have taken up; consequently ceases the functions to work properly, thus the main cause of resulting in the ageing effect also known as the getting old.

"Gaki! Do you realize that you created a Jutsu that would seek and destroy those _cells_, at the same time boost the healthy cells and tissue thus improving your body system!" the blond explained to her brother knowing how amazing the Jutsu he created.

"Of course I know that Baa-chan! In short it make one body younger, and if you're going to ask if there's a risk or side effect the answer is no…" said the blond boy to the female Hokage confirming that the Jutsu is safe in all terms.

Tsunade stared at him and said "I sense that there's still something" the blond boy let out a sigh.

"Actually there's two…as you know baa-chan the Jutsu cannot take away the crinkly skin for it's a different function of the body, that's the first reason; as for the second reason the Jutsu can be quite dangerous if someone like Orochimaru learned it; after I created the Jutsu I realize that it was more or less close to the thing that the snake bastard wanted" just hearing the snake Sannin's name made the female Hokage irritated.

The older blond clasp her hand hard comprehending what her blond brother just told her. "Immortality" it wasn't a question but a statement. "I assume that you made the Jutsu a Kinjutsu?"

"With Jiraiya's advice I did…and just to tell you I only used the jutsu twice on people" this made the older blond raise an eyebrow as to who the other one might be.

The younger blond just gave her one of his bright wide smile and said "Ero-sennin" that made the female Hokage deadpan but then smiled thinking that Konoha's number one unpredictable knucklehead just got two of the Sannin to their prime youth.

"I have one last question…estimated how many years did we get younger? Will you humor me please" she still can't get believe how her gaki has grown.

"Well I say the Jutsu makes you 15 to 30 year's younger, that's the minimum and maximum that one can _de-old_, baa-sa…no nee-chan! Just take a test if you want to know what your age" to say that she was shock was an understatement, the blond female didn't expect to be that younger; she really do have to do a test to learn how young she is and to rejuvenate her skin while at it.

Just like he predicted he did get in trouble for using up a 3 days load of Chakra; a slightly mad slug Sannin plus young body equals a hell lot of pain. The blond was still rubbing his left cheek where the Senju princess landed the punch though it was already healed, it didn't take long before Naruto found the Gama Sennin.

They talk about the preparation to travel the Mon (gate), the plan was after their jump on the first gate Naruto will leave a clone with enough Charka for about a three jump with all of the team, while the original goes first to prepare their place to stay. Since the clone only has Chakra for three gates; Jiraiya has to perform the jump for the last two gates.

That day at exactly 4 o'clock every member of the team has gathered where the gate is placed, the blond turned to look at his sister; with her special collagen lotion and 6 hours in the hot spring with special mixture of herbs good for the skin, the female Hokage now stand before them; all in her glory, Naruto then gave the 50 year old turned 25 (from Tsunade's test she was 25 and now wasn't wearing her Jutsu to look young) several slip of paper to hide the gate once they're gone.

Jiraiya were snickering at the team since they absolutely have no idea what they were doing in the middle of the forest, making sure they're all within the center of the zone of the seal; Naruto walk to them and slammed his hand to the ground without, activating the gate for the jump without warning.

Upon arriving at the first gate their other 6 companion immediately flew to the bushes to dispose some of the food they previously have eaten, at the background Jiraiya's laugh can be heard while at the moment Naruto made a clone and went ahead of them. He expect them to arrive at the inn a day later since six out of 8 people where first timers to the gate, even he was like that the first time he succeeded doing the technique and that was his clones.

Arriving at the last gate Kira carried Naruto back to the town while the two of them return to their realm to have some rest; since it has been decades since they last came out to the human world.

While on his way to the inn he received many warm greetings. At the Tsubaki inn he requested 7 rooms to be reserve for his companions arriving the same day or the next day, which the staff complies with no questions.

Walking toward his room he notice that someone have occupied the room next to him; but too worn-out to even see or care who. Once he was done putting his things in the room he went straight to the hot spring to relax while he can, even with his large reserved it was tiring to use the Mon carrying several people when you're not used to and Naruto's Jutsu also takes a lot of Chakra.

Entering the open bath; he notices that no one was using it which made it all the better while he takes his time to relax. Several minutes later after getting in the water he heard the door slide indicating that someone also entered the place although he can't see who it was since he was on the other side of the rock, the sound of water spatter were his only hint that someone entered the water, due to a habit of his no one will know he's there unless he make a presence.

Moments before the hot spring```````````

The staff was making fuss more than usual; they were excited about something. The dark haired pineapple head saw them while on his way to his room, before he enter his room he heard one female staff gossiping; which answered and prove that he was right.

The females so called Ouji-sama is back, but that doesn't have anything to do with him; it was just troublesome that they were running around like ants looking for sweets, walking out of his room again Shikamaru was now on his way to take a relaxing soak before he sleep.

While taking his clothes off he saw another pair of cloths from the corner of his eye which was weird because he didn't sense someone's presence inside, now he was alert but once he entered the water he now felt a presence.

The dark haired pineapple head heard some water splashes coming closer but then stop, he too walk toward the sound earlier and can see someone standing there moving back and forth; seems like something was missing and was now searching for it.

Now that he was close he recognize the somewhat familiar Chakra signature and was now slowly getting closer to the person he hope who it is; just before the steam fades he called out to the silhouette which made the said person look back to him at the same time that everything can be seen; now that the steam were gone.

Cerulean eyes met dark eyes it was like time slowed down as the shadow user took the sight in front of him, wet golden hair with droplets of water falling from the tips of the hair which he took note that have gotten long, his tan kissed lean body with tone muscles and the waters cascading on those flawless skin were just delectable to the eyes as it was sinful.

He was brought back from his musings when he realize that he was missing something from his body, he immediately turned around trying to hide his bush; the blond boy then remembered that his towel was nowhere near his body and went beet red.

Naruto in his embarrassment searched frantically for his towel, when his eyes landed on the blasted missing cloth it was on a hand reaching out for him to grab, at the same time the owner of the hand were trying to calm his uncontrollable beating heart and trying to distract himself which was doing no good at all. If the pineapple head was someone else; he would have stained the water red and more or less died of blood lost from nosebleed.

He once again turned after calming down to face the blond putting aside why he have such a reaction towards the blond who gave him a smile while still having a tint of red which made his heart; beat like crazy.

Moments later just when the blond was to say something; he's flush face became pale and his body went limp and before he fell, seconds before he hit the water Shikamaru's arm instinctively reach out catching him by the waists, who quickly covered the blond in his arms; went out of the water and took him to his room so he can lay him on the futon (a pad like bed).

He unable to call Sakura to check on the blond sleeping on his room therefor he was now alone with Naruto at the moment; after half an hour the blonds color were beginning return so there was no need to call the female Iryo-nin.

From the chair he where watched the sleeping blond; he became beautiful, no more of the baby fat he once had or the overly spikey hair; all of those were now replace by a very attractive face and longer hair that almost reach the shoulder and you can almost mistook him for a female. He also looks like his father the Yondaime Hokage; yes he knows, he also knew about the Kyuubi; it was not that hard to figure out if you have the right information; he isn't a Nara for nothing.

As for who the blonds father was; he started to notice a year before Naruto left, whenever he was on the Hokage office; chocolate eyes would always find its way to the deceased Yondaime Hokage's picture; he then notice that Naruto was like the miniature version of the Yondaime Namikaze Minato.

During one of his research he came upon a female named Kushina – she died the day the Kyuubi attacked, the same day the young Hokage died and the same date of Naruto's birth. She was also said to be the last person remaining from Uzushiogakure; she was also the only one with the surname of Uzumaki, and was rumored to be in relationship with Namikaze Minato; all that follows was evident.

Said blond open his eyes scanning where he is when a voice spoke to him.

"You're in my room…you suddenly fainted that's why I took you here, I don't know where your room is" the blond look up to him suddenly remembering the event on the open bath and turned slightly beet red.

It was amusing for Shikamaru to see him blush and can't help to think that he was just adorable (his mind still hasn't catch-up with his heart) then the blond spoke "thank you Shikamaru… my clone dispelled so my exhaustion increased when I received the memories while I'm low on chakra" he stood up only to lose balance but strong arms once again caught him before he fell.

"Be careful it's troublesome if you fainted again" the dark haired boy said as he took him by the arm out of the room.

The blond was startled when he was being led out of the room; that's where he realize their location "you were just beside my room" making the lazy man look at him "are there others here too?"

Before Shikamaru could answer they heard a voice "Naruto?" several steps away a silver haired one eye Jounin stood there looking at his former student.

"Kakashi! So this is where you where…is Sakura here too?" the blond said happily "_Kakashi? No suffix?"_ thought the one eye Jounin and Shikamaru, the blond then flared his chakra to locate his teammate and finding two more but doing so made him black out and lose balance again; this time the silver haired Jounin caught him.

"He's chakra drained Kakashi-san…seems like he just got back some time ago, we were about to go search for Sakura's so she can take a look at him" "_I didn't know they were on a first name basis without the suffix"_ thought the shadow wielder as they were walking towards where their pink haired companion is.

"I wonder how he got this drained. He was always so energetic that sometimes I imagine him doing the Gai's routine" the Jounin said absentmindedly that Shikamaru look at the Kakashi like he had gone crazy.

"That's troublesome Kakashi-san...you do not want Naruto imitating _that_ person, "_particularly if he's going to wear that tight thing; that's dangerous!_" thought the pineapple head the silver eye Jounin then wants to hit his head just for thinking about that "_do I miss that?...nononononono! Definitely no"_ was the thought running inside his head.

Somewhere in town while looking for the way to Tsubaki inn; two green spandex wearing Shinobi sneeze then.

"ACHOO!"

"Someone must have been talking about youth!" said the spandex wearing Jounin.

"Your right, Gai-sensei! It's the power of youth" the smaller replica said both fist in front of his chest looking at his role model.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

A/N: you know the drill (''=_= )

The blond was now resting in his room after Sakura's examination, Shikamaru was also there looking after him; waiting for the blond to open those captivating cerulean eyes. A pink haired Kunoichi then call out asking to enter the room, she walk up to check on Naruto's vitals' and smiled as the blond now only have to rest. She was surprise when her Jounin sensei came holding an unconscious blond that was her absent teammate two hours ago.

````Flashback````

Walking through the hallway staff of the inn came running to them asking what happened surrounding them where they can't walk pass the mob of females looking at their prey.

A lazy pineapple head were getting annoyed and was about to use shadow binding when the Okami-san came and disciplined her rude staff, once the staffs have gone back to their work she now saw what they were fussing about and walk closer so she can fix the Yukata that slip off of the sleeping blond and stroking the hair that has covered his face; noticing how pale his tan skin have become and a worried face clearly seen at from her pale features.

The one eye Jounin almost bushed at the scene while a certain pineapple head muttered troublesome females and troublesome attractive blond also alittle pink at the face; he then told the mistress that they're on their way to their companion so the blond can be examine.

Afterwards they found their pink friend coming out of the Onsen again; Kakashi called out to her which surprise the Iryo-nin, her green eyes then landed on the person held by the silver haired man, the sight of her Jounin sensei holding a beautiful person like a princess almost made her squeal inside.

She was even surprise to realize who the blond was and quickly examine him for any internal injury, and was taking a lot of control not to blush as she examine Naruto; there no problems except that blond was severely low on Chakra; they took him back to his room which was just next to Shikamaru's room. The silver haired Jounin and the pink Kunoichi then look at the shadow wielder giving him a look "_Naruto's the Ouji-sama?"_ the lazy ninja just nodded and opened the door of the blond's room.

````End of flashback````

Opening his eyes; he saw that he was at his room and across him was someone familiar, one he hasn't seen since he left training with Jiraiya. Discreetly moving out of bed; careful not to awaken the shadow nin; who he knows is tired for looking after him for however long he was sleep.

Since he was now on official Shinobi mission; he thought that he should at least wear Shinobi clothes, he was really getting used to wearing civilian attires since it was less eye catching to other Shinobi's and also a good disguise. The blond decided to wear the clothes he got not too long ago from the toad sage on his 15th birthday; he was told that his mother made the outfit, to be given when he turned 15; tradition of the Uzumaki mothers.

The Hiraishin was supposedly to be taught by Minato as his birthday present but he already knows it. After dressing up he went to search for his comrades if they have arrive or not, flaring up his Chakra he searches for any familiar signature (which by the way he's radius is about the whole of Konoha) then he found them, four inside the inn, among them a signature he doesn't recognize; six others inside the town and a certain self-proclaim super pervert was not among them. The answer for that he already knows.

On a hot spring somewhere; on a nearby bushes a white haired man with red line marks on his face sneeze so loud that made the entire woman who was bathing turn their head to his direction igniting the females wrath.

The golden haired boy stop on he's track when he thought he heard a loud cream which immediately caught the attention of his admirers, one after another the females was pushing him in a corner with questions, luckily for him the mistress of the inn came shooing them off the guest who happens to have just recovered.

"_Whew! I almost forgot how scary fan girls are_...! Thanks a lot Sae-san, if you didn't call them off they would have kept me here and never got to meet my friends" said the blond to the beautiful orange brown haired female walking toward him.

The inn's mistress paled if she could ever be paler and quickly bow 90 degree "oh my! I apologize for my workers imprudence! I will surely discipline them on manners"

"Please Sae-san it's alright! They didn't know even know I was coming anyway" the blond smile to ensure that there was no harm done.

"If you say so…but please allow me to invite you to a tea as an apology Naruto-sama" the blond had no choice but to accept her offer.

The drink was great it was the first time he tasted tea like that; it was also the first time he saw a tea ceremony; it was so calming that he didn't realize that it's been two hours. While the inn's mistress were cleaning up he once again flared his Chakra to search for his comrades; finding them all inside the inn, as if on cue a female staff knock; given permission, she slide the door enough to show her and told them of the blonds companion looking for him.

The orange brown haired hostess told the female worker that she will personally escort the blond; closing the door the worker went to tell the new guest that the person they're looking for will soon arrive.

After fifteen minutes of waiting for their blond companion the doors of the room special team Kakashi and youth were residing; a knock was heard; revealing a beautiful woman with lime green hair as the door slid opened and bowed down in greeting.

"Okyaku-sama… sorry for waiting Naruto-sama is here" there were only one thought among them _"Naruto-sama?"_

"Yo!" came the blonds greeting when the door slid open further.

The inn's mistress stood up and look at the blond "Naruto-sama, if you need anything else just call for a staff".

"Oh! Okay! Thanks again for the tea Sae-san, it was delicious" a hand came to cup his cheek which made some of the peers envious of the contact (mainly from the female staff and from the Konoha team)

"Don't overdo yourself to much Naru…" that one word made the Konoha team froze on their spot "I know being a Shinobi is dangerous… but still please be careful, I was very worried when I saw you very pale even Natsu-chan is worried"

"_Sae-san? Naru? Natsu?"_ these were the question on the minds of the Konoha team.

Just when the blond was about to answer a sudden weight came to his legs and made a cute sound of oohff; followed by a frantic female apologizing about not being able to stop the young girl when she heard that the blond is awake.

Eyes landed at the child who looks about 2 years old; who held for dear life at their blonds leg. The blond took hold of the young child and smiled which made some females faint, eyes widen and their jaws wiping on the floor (except Sai, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji but the three did show a reaction) inside the blonds head he was laughing so much at their reaction; same with a certain toad sage disguise among the female onlookers.

The young girl turned and looks at the female beside the blond and called out mommy; one word that made a silver haired Jounin disintegrates. And for once the green beast of Konoha was silenced by the scene.

Deciding that it was enough; the blond signaled his mentor and after a little more conversation with the inn's mistress they were now all alone inside the room, door closed and a silencing Jutsu activated. All the while team Konoha was still stuck at their shock state except for some; the child, Natsu's appearance was the last straw for their mind breaking information on which Jiraiya caught on film from the camera he has.

Kakashi was nothing but a pile of white dust; Kiba was no better in a stone state with cracks; while Sakura, Shino, Ten-ten, Lee, Chouji, Neji and even Gai was still white and frozen at the shocking sight and information. Shikamaru and Sai on the other hand were looking fine.

Sai was a different story since he doesn't get what was happening; he doesn't know how to react while Shikamaru already figure out what was happening. Those that were out were taken back to reality when the toad sage claps his hands loudly that sounded like a thunder; the toad sage now shows a serious face indicating that it was time to get serious on the matter at hand.

"Jiraiya-sama, earlier while waiting for Naruto; we were talking about the reason another team were sent as back up for this mission" said the one eyed Jounin; knowing that the mission now has become an A class possibly mid S class due to the danger they might encounter.

"So Gai has informed you, it makes the talk easier… from the information my spy network had gathered Akatsuki members are in this country and along the mission there's a possibility we might encounter them" some of the rookie nine looked at their blond teammate sitting by the window.

"Do you know who this members are Jiraiya-sama" the Hyuuga branch family genius ask knowing well that those that were after his blond energetic friend were all S-class missing nin.

The others look at the toad sage waiting for him to answer "unfortunately no… that's why while traveling I recommend that all of you change out of Shinobi cloths and travel at a civilians phase; to not attract too much attention to our large group" the team agree to the toad sages idea.

"Ne Kakashi" the silver haired Jounin was startled; he didn't even notice the blond move next to him, thankfully he was trained not to show that.

The blond smiled inside at he's ex-sensei's reaction "wasn't it strange that Gai-san and Lee are both quiet? He doesn't even go pestering you or go shouting about youth" it supposed to only be heard by the one eyed Jounin but he thought wrong.

"That's because even my youthful self can't get used to that kind of travel within a day; in addition to that shocking scene earlier!" now it was the blonds time to be silent until he burst laughing out loud while the others just look at him.

"Oh! That!...hahaha…you think I'm the….hahaha!" wiping the tear forming from his laughs and tried to catch his breath.

"You're not?" asked the weapon mistress.

The shadow user look at his brown haired girl teammate _"of course not that's troublesome, concerning his situation having a child now is out of the question"_ he thought not noticing a pair of eyes on him.

"No I'm not… it's just so happens that I saved Sae-san before she lost Natsu-chan" answered the blond while it was visible that some of his teammates were releasing a breath of relief.

Then the long white haired Sannin spoke "he's also the child's god father"

"But man I envy you having a woman that beautiful with you, while I'm stuck with unat-" he wasn't able to finish he's word because sound of knuckle crunch and weapon were heard.

The blond sigh, and from the corner of the room a whimper and a call for help was heard "he never changed did he" receiving a _no not that much_ for an answer "luckily the room has a silencing Jutsu" he then looked at the person beside Gai's mini-me who has long brown hair and pupiless eyes which was not unnoticed by the dark eyes of the shadow wielder.

Once the pink haired Kunoichi have finished puns- educating the Inuzuka boy she walk back to where the others are "Jiraiya-sama I think they should rest now, I don't know how all you got here so fast but I can see that they all need a day's rest" told the Iryo-nin Kunoichi.

"Sakura's right, whatever you did to travel a month's distance within a day; I can see, since this guy and that guy over there are still quiet" said the one eyed Jounin pointing his finger to their direction. In which they didn't get a feedback from resulting a sweat drop from the team.

It was decided that they will depart after in two days, they now went to their own rooms to rest; only Shikamaru and Naruto were left to walk the same hall to their rooms. Which on the Shikamaru's point were a good thing; away from their teammate's quarter's.

Now that he was walking beside the blond; he notices that there was hardly any change at his height, being the shadow user a head taller than the blond. As if the blond knew what he was thinking; gave him a look that says _don't you dare gave a comment about my height or else_.

"_Pouting like that makes him even cuter…huh? I just called him cute! His golden flocks that have gotten long; I always thought that his hair would be tough but I was wrong its very soft like silk that slips to my fingers and that beautiful blue eye that pulls you in their depths. as you look at them, I always though his eye to be sky blue but now that I look at them closely their the color of the deep ocean"_ thought the shadow wielder.

Shikamaru was pulled back to reality when he heard Naruto call out to him; he didn't even realize that he was staring at him while his hands were playing with the blonds hair, which he immediately pulls back and step back trying to hide his own blush from the blond.

He apologize and curse himself for being too indulge in his thoughts but seeing the blush from the blond cheeks made him wonder; seems like even being with the famous writer of the icha icha for 3 years didn't make the blond immune to simple display of fondness. A smile then appeared to his lip which was rarely seen even by the shadow user's best friend, they both then went inside their rooms to rest.

````Naruto P.O.V`````

What just happen? We were just walking moments ago and when we arrive outside our room and I was about to say good night to him, I then saw Shikamaru staring at me like that time at the outdoor Onsen.

I have seen those eyes several times before in the past. Whenever we were together; I would see those eyes for a split moment. But the way his eyes look made me uncomfortable and froze still when hands crept up to touch my hair, gathering my golden flock for his hands to play with and not realizing that we were a little closer to each other.

Now I'm starting to get a little self-conscious; by the way Shikamaru's eyes were looking straight at my own cerulean eyes; finding my voice I called out to him; thankfully Shikamaru heard me at first call and by the way his reaction were, he didn't realize what he was doing either since he apologize immediately. He step back from me; I saw him a little red and I know my face is also the same, because I'm really embarrassed at what just happen.

But when he look at me again one last time and gave me that smile I felt something in my gut and sometimes that feeling indicates trouble. Then he and I went to our own rooms; while I hope that there's nothing awkward between us tomorrow.

`````End of P.O.V`````

* * *

A/N:

Naruto's summons do have to go back at their realm to rest; even though they can stay in Naruto's realm longer than normal summon (e.g. summons like that of the Sannin) they can heal wound and recover their strength faster back at their own realm than the human realm.


End file.
